wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Flashback
A Great Flashback is the Twenty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 30, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and company have now met the group of Pokemon Trainers, who are searching for a great legendary Pokemon in the Pipe Maze. Plot The Episode begins in the Past. Paul Gekko as a Pokemon Trainer received a Bulbasaur. Paul Gekko meets Hilbert and his friends, who told him about the new Legendary Pokemon, Titano. Eggman observes the story of the Legendary Pokemon. He realizes that the Legendary Pokemon can be used to conquer the world. At the Temple, Paul Gekko sees a Statue of the Pokelantis Prince. As Paul Gekko and Eggman meet, a giant spherical boulder begins to chase the heroes and the villains. They ran into an explorer who calls them foolish kids. He summons a Regirock to destroy the boulder with Focus Punch. Paul Gekko then says, "Gee thanks, mister! You saved our lives!" The explorer responds with a "Noooo!". The man then identifies himself as Brandon. Brandon talks about the ruins, called Pokélantis, an ancient kingdom whose king tried to control Titano as part of his plan to rule the world. Ho-Oh destroyed the entire kingdom for the King's wicked attempt during the Fourth Pescan War. Paul, Eggman, Hilbert and Nate are excited that he might run into, but Brandon doesn't want them to follow. Paul reveals that Paul have won eight gym badges from the Unova Region and catches up to Eggman and others. Brandon and the others pursue Paul. Paul, Eggman, Hilbert and Nate ran into the door leading to the prince's chamber resembling a land full of mountains covered in flower trees. Yuki Uzumaki and others push against the door, but it does not budge. Brandon tries to find the mechanism that opens the King's chamber. Inside the prince's chamber all of the torches light automatically as Paul, Eggman, Hilbert and Nate trembles in an earthquake. They found the prince's throne and sees the treasure and ancient cupcakes. Brandon gets the door open and they get inside. Brandon tries to get Eggman to set the cupcake down but the mysterious Pokemon emerges from the mountains. The others stare in shock as Titano awakes from slumber. Titano speaks and commands everyone else to give him their Pokémon. Titano reveals that he is the "pet" of the "prince of pokelantis". Eggman and Yuki Buxaplenty ride on Titano as Acnologia the Behemoth appears, and Brandon reveals that Hilbert is being possessed by the Prince's spirit. Brandon confronts the new King, mentioning his failure to imprison Ho-Oh, and challenges him to a battle. Brandon announces that he is the king of the Battle Pyramid, and if the Prince wins, he can have all of Brandon's Pokémon. The new King accepts. Inside, Scott finds out that Hilbert is possessed by the Prince's spirit. Afterwards, he reveals that Brandon explores ruins as well as being a Frontier Brain. The battle is set for a one-on-one match. Brandon sends out Regirock. Hilbert wakes up inside another dimension but can see through the Princes's eyes. Noticing the battle, Hilbert brings in Titano, whose center head is mounted by Eggman and Yuki Buxaplenty, which the King replicates. Hilbert orders Titano to use flamethrower, which the King replicates. Regirock uses Iron Defense to nullify the attack. The King then orders hyper beam, but Iron Defense also nullifies it. With a snide grin, the King orders Titano to fire hyper beam to overwhelm Regirock. Max thinks Regirock is down and out, but the Rock Peak Pokémon breaks out of its tomb and immediately uses Hyper Beam which the King replicates. Making it a tie. Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, and Max came to see what was going on only to the prince silencing Ash Ketchum with Titano's thunderbolt attack which sends him flying. As Hilbert realize that the prince's spirit have done it's purpose by seeing the Prince's Ninjutsu, the Prince's spirit released Hilbert after commending Paul's Pikachu to zap Ash Ketchum. Brandon uses a counter of the spell to seal the Prince into the stone orb. Hilbert returns to normal, much to his friends' relief. Brandon admits to Scott that Paul's friends and family freed him from the spell. As the sun sets, Brandon tells Hilbert that his own carelessness and arrogance attracted the prince and rendered him vulnerable. Paul admits that he may be a foolish kid at times, but Hilbert still wants the chance to battle Brandon fair and square. Unfortunately, Brandon declines the challenge as he has some more ruins to visit, but he tells Nate he will get in touch when the time is right. He advises Paul Gekko to train hard in the meantime. Brandon and Samuel enter the Battle Pyramid, and Scott advises the group to stand back. The Pyramid's corners slide outward and dust begins to be kicked up. The massive structure lifts into the sky on rotors that keep it aloft, allowing Brandon to move to the his next ruins site as the Egg Parade gives Titano to Paul Gekko similar to Mr. Kisaragi giving Zygarde to him from before. Characters Human-based Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Aile *Vent *Nate *Cheren *Bianca *Yuki Uzumaki *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Higoro *Sasuke Shippuden *Sasuke Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul Buxaplenty *Hilbert *Acnologia the Behemoth *Divine Fortress *Mard Geer Tarttaros *Natsu Dragneel New Pokemon *Titano Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon